Jesse St Sucks
by sarahhwithanh
Summary: Jesse apologizes to Kurt after he insults him during auditions.


"Don't be shy," Jesse tells Will. He's forgone formality now that Will is essentially his employer and not his teacher, almost his equal in fact. Smoothing his hands over his tie and fixing his jeans, Jesse may disagree with those skull pants, but they do wonders for Kurt's ass, he heads straight to the little boys room where he is sure Kurt went after the performance.

Jesse expects Kurt to be pissed. He insulted him, not only that but he insulted something Kurt loves. It doesn't matter that it's all supposed to be in jest, a cover up so that Jesse can stay in his closet. It was a genius plan! Win Rachel Berry back, convince his dad that he wasn't a screw up by winning Nationals, then go back to LA and wait for Kurt to join him in a few years.

It's something they talk about often, something they've been planning since they first got together. Kurt and Jesse both understood that being together wasn't a choice at the moment, but they will get their happily ever after, as soon as Jesse makes a name for himself and no longer needs his father's money.

"Don't talk to me." Kurt is at the mirror, patting his face with a damp paper towel. His face is still slightly flushed from that performance, cheeks pink and eyes bluer than usual. He's high from the adrenaline of performing, and possibly anger.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean any of that." Jesse isn't beyond groveling, not when it comes to Kurt. He checks under the stalls for feet and when he's sure they're alone, he locks the main door. "If anyone can fill those heels it's you." He tries to wrap his arms around Kurt's shoulders, but Kurt shrugs him off.

"You humiliated me in front of my teacher, Jesse." He says Jesse's name like it's poison, like he's too eager to get it out of his mouth. "And the whole band!"

"We agree—"

Kurt cuts him off, spinning around and pointing an accusing finger at Jesse. "We agreed to keep this between us. We agreed that you can do whatever you want to win Berry back. We did not agree that you could treat me like this!"

"Gorgeous," Jesse starts, more than ready to apologize.

He moves closer to Kurt only to be shoved away again. "Don't call me that."

Jesse doesn't let that stop him. Kurt never likes it when Jesse calls him that. He moves closer to Kurt, standing directly behind him. He can see their faces in the mirror. Kurt is pissed, but more than that he's hurt.

"I'm sorry." And he realizes it's the first time he says when it should have been the first thing he said. "So, sorry." He brushes his knuckles over Kurt's back, over his spine. "You were truly amazing." He slips his hands to the front, pressing himself against Kurt's back and Kurt against the sink. "You know how much I love Sondheim."

"I'm still mad at you." Kurt lets out a little sigh, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to rest against Jesse's shoulder.

"Let me make it up to you then." He kisses Kurt's cheek, then his jaw. "I owe you, big time."

Kurt hums pleasantly. "Yes, you do."

"How can I make it up to you?" He slides his hands under Kurt's vest, disappointed by the amount of clothes there is between his hands and Kurt's skin.

"Get on your knees."

"Come on, Kurt, it's disgusting." Jesse doesn't even want to imagine what's on the floor and his jeans cost more than what Will could ever afford to pay him. He lets his hands fall lower, groping Kurt through those terrible skull pants.

"Knees, Jesse." His tone is stern and he shoves Jesse's hands away so he can spin to face him. "Now."

Jesse quirks an eyebrow; he likes this side of Kurt, and Jesse's on his knees, hands groping Kurt's ass, pushing him against the sink. "Whatever you want, babe." He nuzzles his face into Kurt's groin, breathing in deeply. Kurt's fingers are in his hair, fisted tight and pulling him away. "Don't get my pants dirty."

Jesse chuckles darkly, pulling his hands around to undo Kurt's belt and pull his pants down along with his briefs. "Better?" He doesn't wait for a reply from Kurt before nuzzling his cock. He wants to go slow, taking his time getting Kurt to come undone because he's been in California too long, but he knows they don't have that kind of time.

Kurt pulls Jesse's hair, forcing his head back so that Jesse's looking him in the eyes. Jesse gasps, mouth hanging agape. Kurt doesn't say anything he stares down at Jesse for just a moment, eyes hard, almost cold.

_You know what to do._

Jesse swallows him up, no time for foreplay. He takes as much as he can into his mouth, tongue working hard against the underside of Kurt's cock, cheeks hallowing as he sucks. Kurt's hands tighten in his hair again, pulling at it, guiding Jesse's mouth. His hips are grinding up, forcing more of himself in. Jesse exhales through his nose, breath choppy, trying not to choke.

"Jesse!" And the way he says his name has Jesse seeing stars. He's hard and the friction against his cock is torture. Jesse ignores it for now, focuses instead on the little noises Kurt is making, on Kurt's fingers twisting in his hair. Kurt's cock slides slick and perfect through Jesse's lips, and he bobs his head steadily keeping up with Kurt's slow thrusts.

But there is no time for slow. They can do slow when they go back to his place after Glee practice. There he can find out just how flexible Kurt has gotten in the past year, and maybe show Kurt how much better he looks out of those pants.

His hands are leaving imprints on Kurt's soft skin, clutching hard to his thighs to keep him standing. He's shaking under Jesse's touch and Jesse can tell he's close. He can tell by the choked noises Kurt's making. He pulls his mouth away, Kurt's hard and twitching for release, but even with the lack of time, Jesse wants to milk it. He's the one doing this to Kurt.

"Come on, Kurt." Jesse's words are taunting as he rolls Kurt's balls in his fingers. He presses a kiss you Kurt's hipbone, nipping at the skin, leaving a light mark that won't even be there by the time they get home. His tongue slides along the length of Kurt's cock and he takes him back in his mouth. This time Kurt bottoms out and Jesse's glad he doesn't have to sing again anytime soon. Kurt throws his head back and fucking whimpers. Jesse can come just from watching that.

Kurt's words are now a low mantra of JesseJesseJesse, his hands are brutal in Jesse's, hips thrusting hard, erratic. Then he's pulling Jesse's hair, hips now static, whole body still. Jesse isn't even sure Kurt's breathing. His mouth hangs open in a silent yell, and he pulls Jesse's hair, hard, and he's coming down his throat.

Jesse doesn't swallow, just stands up gracefully and spits into the sink by Kurt. By the looks of it, the only thing keeping Kurt up at the moment is said sink, and Jesse couldn't possibly be prouder of himself. Jesse pulls up Kurt's briefs, then his pants, tucking him in and fixing him up.

He wraps his arms loosely around Kurt's waist and Kurt's hands automatically go to his shoulders.

"Never tell me I can't sing a song just because I'm a guy." He kisses the corner of Jesse's mouth then his lips, more tender than he's been all in day in his post coital state. Jesse kisses him back, but he thinks if all his mistake will end in bathroom trysts then maybe he should make them more often.

"Never wear these pants again." He yelps when Kurt smacks his shoulder, but he's smiling. "Fine, but only if I get take them off after."

"You're not the one making demands here, St. James."

Jesse doesn't think much about their rendezvous after he and Kurt go home that night. Jesse doesn't think he can think about much actually with images of last night in his head. Kurt's skills were extremely neglected in his Glee club, but those were skills Jesse would rather keep to himself.

He doesn't think about it again until he's back in the McKinley theater, once again trying to pull a miracle out of his ass, and somehow make Hudson dance without making the whole audience uncomfortable it. When he's particularly tough on some of the New Direction kids- he doesn't have names for them just nicknames based on their faults- he hears snickering on the sidelines. It's the kid who looks like a gay porn star, the blond one. Jesse looks up just in time to hear him say, "Jesse St. James really is Jesse St. Sucks."

He wouldn't have thought much of it of if his usually graceful boyfriend hadn't tripped and almost knocked down the Jolly Green Jackass. He turns to Kurt, resisting the urge to call out "TIMBER!" when Hudson almost fell.

"Jesse St. Sucks?" he asks, arching an eyebrow.

And Kurt smirks, tongue sticking out to wet his lips. "You know it's true."


End file.
